Office Boys
by littledidsheknow102
Summary: Sasuke is in the middle of a dead-end interview, hoping to find an employee who wouldn't confess their love for him within a week, when a rambunctious child bursts in, quickly followed by an older look-a-like. After learning about the man, Naruto, Sasuke decides to hire him. Only, he finds it difficult to stay out of his employee's personal life more so then he would have imagined
1. Charity Case

**Office Boys**

**Summary: **Sasuke Uchiha was hiring a new personal assistant. One who, hopefully, wouldn't confess their undying love for him after a week. Surprisingly a child bursts in in the middle of a dead-end interview. He has bright golden blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and an orange tie that was five times too big for him strung on his neck. He is quickly followed by an older look-a-like. After learning about the man, Naruto, Sasuke decides to hire him. Only, he finds it difficult to stay out of his employee's personal life. Maybe it isn't Sasuke who has to worry about Naruto falling in love with him, but the other way around?

* * *

Chapter One

Charity Case

* * *

"As you can see Mr. Uchiha, I really would be perfect for the job." Sasuke quietly turned over the hefty resume before eyeing the young girl sitting across from his dark cherry stained mahogany desk.

This was his tenth interview, today, and Sasuke was exhausted. Of course, he made sure to hide his utter mental fatigue from all of the women who came traipsing in his office looking for a job. He mentally rolled his eyes, 'More like looking to fuck.' The thought that crossed his mind wasn't invalid. Many of the women who applied for Sasuke Uchiha's, co-president of Uchiha Incorporated, personal assistant were only interested in one thing; getting him into bed. Only after then would they expect the handsome raven haired male to fall deeply in love with them.

He studied the blonde haired woman. She was beautiful, and sexy. The raven couldn't deny that, but he knew that all she would be good for was a fuck. The short gray pencil skirt she wore slid up her smooth pale thigh as she crossed her legs. She leaned forward to show off her large breasts as they peeked out of her silky deep red blouse. "Mr. Uchiha," she purred as she gently grazed her revealed cleavage. "I really would be perfect for this job."

Sasuke glared at the woman, as he opened his mouth to speak the door to his office swung open with a large bang. A melody of laughter trailed in behind a young boy, about the age of five. He had unruly sun-kissed blonde hair and a pair of shimmering sapphire eyes. His small frame adorned a pair of black dress slacks, and a baggy white button down dress shirt. A large orange tie, five times too big for the boy, was slung loosely around his tiny tanned neck. He looked at the two he had interrupted and gave them both a toothy grin. "You can leave now, lady!" The boy called happily. "It's not your turn anymore."

Sasuke raised a perfect black brow at the boy. "Mr. Uchiha?" The woman across from his whined unprofessionally. He turned his gaze from the child to the woman. She opened her shirt a bit more. "Don't you think you should escort this boy out?"

"Actually," He began to speak as he stood up. "We are done here, Miss Hamasaki, you may leave now."

The surprise that crossed her dull hazel eyes seemed unwarranted to the Uchiha. He had never even hinted that she would get the job. It was that over-confidence that killed her. She stood up from the chair, not bothering to straighten her short skirt and stomped out of the office in a huff. The incessant sound of her clicking followed her.

Right after she left the room, Sasuke turned to the boy. "Who are you?"

The boy grinned. "Your next employee!"

"Natsuhiko!" A firm voice shouted, only Sasuke caught the small hint of panic in the older voice. His dark black eyes shifted from the bright boy to the doorway where a man suddenly burst through. Sasuke studied the man as he ran to the child. He had the same golden hair that the young boy did, the same sun-kissed skin. The older man turned his head from the boy to Sasuke.

And the same flawless blue eyes. They were so deep you could drown in them. He noticed three small scars running across each of his cheeks. 'An accident, maybe.' His black suit was wrinkled and baggy on the man's form. ' He's poor.' He stated to himself. The white button up underneath the suit wasn't tucked in, and his collar flung open revealing his immaculate tanned neck.

"Papa!" The boy called in happiness.

"Don't 'Papa' me, Natsu!" The man said sternly as his gaze hardened and turned back to the young boy. "I told you it wasn't our turn yet."

"But Papa, I made it out turn." Natsuhiko said with a smile. "See?" He motioned around the empty office.

Sasuke cleared his throat and studied the two males. The older blonde stood up straight and tried to brush off his messy suit. His hand reached for a tie knot. With a sigh, he looked at his son and wiggled his fingers. Natsuhiko tore the tie over his head and placed it in his father's large hand. The man strung it over his head and attempted to straighten the messed up tie. The blonde man sighed and ran his long fingers through his spiked blonde locks with a nervous grin. "I'm not getting the job, am I?"

Sasuke looked down at the large pile of folders on his desk and scanned the small tabs for names. He was positive that from this whole stack there would only be a single male's name, and sure enough there was. He pulled out the manila folder from the bottom portion of the pile and flipped it open. "Naruto Uzumaki, 25, you did not complete college, and your grades in high school were atrocious. The only experience you have work wise is a dish-washer at a ramen noodle stand named Ichikaru's." He looked up from the folder and stared at the man. A small pink tint lit up his tanned cheeks as he clenched his fists to his side. His blue eyes studied to floor. "You have absolutely no qualifications for this job. Why would you even reply?"

His cold tone stabbed Naruto in the gut as he bit his bottom lip in frustration. "I need a better job. I can't-" He took a sharp intake of breath before continuing. "Natsuhiko's mother passed away a year ago. I thought I could manage with my job at Ichiraku's, but I couldn't. I wasn't getting enough hours, or pay, and before I knew it I was behind on rent. We don't have any food in the house." He tore his head up abruptly and stared into the raven's eyes. His own blue orbs alit with determination. "I need the job, Mr. Uchiha, and I may not have certain qualifications, but I can promise you I will work harder than you have ever seen. You will not be disappointed in me."

Sasuke watched the man carefully. His whole body shook as he forced tears back behind his deep blue eyes. The dark gaze shifted to the young boy who looked up at his father with a worried expression. The raven sighed and sat in his chair. He leaned his elbow against the arm of his chair and gently covered his mouth with one of his hands. After a minute he sat up straight and looked at the blonde pair. "This is not a place of charity, Mr. Uzumaki. This is a business, and businesses can only succeed when there are people behind the scenes who know what they are doing; and YOU do not know what you are doing in life and in business."

Naruto's face fell immediately as Sasuke's words drained all the color in the man's face. "Nastu, let's go." He called quietly before turning out the door.

The small boy followed his father before stopping to look at the Uchiha. "Are you a bad man?" Natsuhiko asked Sasuke gently.

"I'm a business man." He replied curtly.

Natsuhiko nodded with a sullen expression on his face. "Then you know, as a business man, that there are times when you need to take risks."

"Natsuhiko!" Naruto called after the boy. Wide blue eyes clashed against his dark black before the young blonde disappeared out the door.

Sasuke leaned back in his large desk chair and let the silence sink in. "Natsuhiko," He said quietly, "it means 'Summer Boy'." A small smirk spread across the man's pale lips. "It suits." Sasuke looked at the stack of folders. In one gentle swoop the pile landed gracefully in the small trashcan next to his desk; all of the folders but one. He opened the thin file and looked at the small picture of the man with golden hair and determined blue eyes. "Naruto Uzumaki," He said gently. "25." He flipped through a couple of pages and stopped when a small family picture hugged the background check that every potential employee was required to undergo.

Natsuhiko looked to be about two with chubby toddler legs. The only thing he had on was a saggy diaper and a plain red t-shirt. A happy baby grin was spread across his chubby face revealing a small amount of pearl white tiny teeth. A beautiful woman with dark brown hair hugged the small boy to her torso with a gentle smile spread across her perfectly pink lips. Her dark brown eyes didn't break away from the young boy, despite the picture that was being taken. Naruto kneeled beside the beautiful, yet plain woman. He had the most sincere smile on his tanned face as he wrapped a muscular arm around the woman's shoulders bringing his family closer to him. Sasuke studied the small 4x6 photograph with furrowed brows.

With a sigh he threw the folder haphazardly on top of his large desk. Sasuke was not a man who delved into charity cases. He never sympathized with the single mothers crying on the street, begging for money. The thought of soup kitchen's left a rotting feel in stomach. It was disgusting, unsanitary, and the people there were unhygienic. Sasuke scoffed and leaned against his desk as his eyes scanned the resume. Sasuke hated the poor. They were a drain on society; simply a leech sucking up all the resources of a potentially prosperous nation, but for some reason…

Sasuke fingered the small red button on his intercom for a second before clicking it down. "Sakura." He called firmly.

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha?" She asked her overly sweet, fake, voice asked politely over the line. Sasuke rolled his dark eyes at the façade she used on him. He knew everything about his employees. Therefore, he knew that Sakura Haruno wasn't the sweet little canary she portrayed herself as in the office.

But, Sasuke pushed the bitter thoughts aside and clicked the button once more. "Contact a Mr. Naruto Uzumaki and offer him the position."

"The man with the child, Mr. Uchiha?" She asked incredulously. No doubt the story of the young child bursting into the co-president's office was spreading around the company life wildfire. Everyone knew of Sasuke Uchiha's immeasurable anger and lack of patience, for children and adults alike.

Sasuke glared at the intercom hoping the feeling would travel to the rosette at the front desk. "Don't question me."

After a few seconds Sakura replied. "Alright, sir. I will get ahold of him right away." Her sweet tone faded away and was replaced by a colder one, one that held a twinge of jealousy.

The raven sat back in his large office chair and gently massaged his chin in silence.

* * *

"Papa! I don't want ramen, again!" Natsuhiko whined as his father stirred the noodles around in the big pot.

The older blonde grinned at his son. "Ramen is good, Natsu. It'll put hair on your chest, like a man."

His little mouth pursed at his father's words. "I know you are making that up."

"Eh?" Naruto scooped the salty ramen into a small bowl for his son. "What makes you say that?"

"Because Papa doesn't have hair on his chest and he eats ramen all the time!" Natsuhiko slumped in his chair as his father set the bowl in front of him. The older male smirked at his younger look alike. The salty aroma of the cheap dish clouded the air.

Naruto ladled a large amount of noodles into his own bowl. He silently placed his bowl across from his sons and sat. He began to quietly sip the steaming broth. He eyed the small boy. "Come on, eat up. You'll be hungry later."

"Mama used to cook yummy food." He mumbled quietly as he sulked down in his seat.

The screech of silver against porcelain echoed around the small kitchen. Natsuhiko looked over at his father who was staring sadly at the steaming bowl of noodles. The matured blonde lifted his head and gave his son a sad smile. "Mama did cook good food, didn't she?"

Tears silently clouded the young blonde's ocean blue eyes. He wiped his nose across the sleeve of his shirt before jumping down from the chair and walking into the adjacent living room. He flopped on the run-down brown couch. The same couch that Naruto and Natsuhiko's mother had purchased the day after their wedding. The couch that now had sunken cushions and tears in the fabric. The couch that had a family of mice living in the inner workings. But, it was also the couch where Naruto and Haruhi, his wife, would cuddle for hours and just enjoy their time together.

Naruto leaned against the door frame and watched his son cuddle deeper into the cushions and stare at the bare wall where the television used to hang. A defeated sigh escaped the older blonde's lips as he walked to the apartment door. "I'll be right back, Natsu."

The small boy 'hn'ed in response as his father stepped outside into the chilly December air. The snappy air made Naruto's lungs hurt as he took a deep breath. He clenched his stomach in agony as he tried to compose himself. His heart pumped the obscure combination of loneliness and anger through his veins as he slid down the side of the apartment complex to the pebbled and rocks littering the pavement. "Haruhi," He mumbled sadly as he wrapped his thin tan fingers, "What am I going to do?"

"Mr. Uzumaki?" A surprisingly happy voice called out. Naruto snapped his head up and immediately shot up from the ground.

"Y-yes?" The man in front of his head neatly styled silver-gray hair. His mouth was covered with a thick black and gray plaid scarf. One eye was covered neatly with eye patch. This man was tall, a good foot taller than Naruto himself, his hands were stuffed into the pockets of his long black jacket.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, and I work under Sasuke Uchiha, the co-president of Uchiha Incorporations. My boss had been trying to get ahold of you all day. Mr. Uchiha isn't one for waiting." His one dark eye eyed the younger male carefully.

Naruto fumbled around in his deep jean pockets. "My cell phone never buzzed." He yanked out the small flip phone he carried around and opened the screen. 'Service Deactivated' glowed in bright white text on the front of his screen. A sigh escaped past his lips. "Go figure." He looked at the man standing calmly before him. "What does the bastard want?" Naruto snapped, not bothering to be polite. He was too exhausted to care about what the raven haired asshole wanted from him. "Am I being sued?" He rolled his clear blue eyes. That seems like something that would happen to him right now.

Kakashi chuckled lightly and stepped forward. He gently pulled a small envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Naruto. "Actually, Mr. Uzumaki, you start on Monday. This is your employment bonus. Think of it as a 'Welcome to Uchiha Incorporations!'." Naruto ran his fingertips across the sharp edge of the white envelope. "Goodnight, Mr. Uzumaki." He waved politely before jumping in his car and pulling out of the shallow driveway.

Naruto looked down at his hand in shock. The envelope felt thick. He gulped and ran his pinky along the inside of the seal and tore open the top with a sickeningly loud rip. A wad of green greeted him as he opened the sides. "Oh my god…" A smile itched it's way on his chapped lips. He burst the front door open, surprising his son.

"Papa!" Natsuhiko gasped in surprise as his father ran over and embraced the boy.

An unsure, happy, laugh climbed from Naruto's dry throat as he buried his face in the soft blonde scruff of Natsuhiko's hair. "We're going to be alright." He spoke softly as he caressed his sons back lovingly. "It's all going to be alright."

* * *

Sasuke sat in the large desk chair looking out the large panoramic window that circled his office as he calmly sipped a warm cup of espresso coffee.

"Knock, knock." The words were said before the man's knuckles connected with the door. Sasuke turned to look at him. He unwrapped the thick scarf and eyes his employer.

"Kakashi, did you find him?"

The man nodded with a smile. "You know Sasuke, I think I deserve a 'Welcome to Uchiha Incorporations' envelope of money. Why does Blondie get one?" He eyed the younger raven colored man carefully.

Sasuke scoffed. "Just reduce it from his next paycheck."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "That was his next paycheck, plus some."

He took a long, warm sip of his delicious black coffee. The caffeine darted through his veins as he inhaled the steam. "Leave it be, Kakashi."

"Oh," The man began as he leaned against Sasuke's desk, "I'm not questioning your motive's, I just want to be appreciated too."

Sasuke gave a quiet, "Hn."

"It was the kid, wasn't it? Cute little fucker."

He rolled his obsidian eyes. "I thought you weren't going to question me."

Kakashi shrugged with a loud yawn. "You're call, boss. I'm just not used to you being such a charitable person."

"I'm not." He growled. "I hate people like that."

"Yeah, well, not everyone is born into money like you Mister Fancy Pants."

The raven glared. "Watch your tone, Kakashi."

He smiled at his younger companion and ran one of his hands through his silver tinted hair. "Job well done, Sasuke. I'm proud of you." He stood up from the desk and walked towards the door. "I think you'll finally get some peace with this one."

"At least I won't have to worry about him confessing his undying love for me." Sasuke mumbled unhappily as he took another sip of his drink.

"Unless he's gay."

"He has a kid, Kakashi." The silver haired man turned to look at his boss as he placed his hand on the door frame.

"Oh, I guess it'll never work out then." A playful smirk lit up his pale face as he watched Sasuke glare.

"Go home, Kakashi." With a soft chuckle, Kakashi exited the room leaving Sasuke by himself once more. He chugged the rest of his hot liquid drink and enjoyed the sweet feeling of warmth travel down his throat to his stomach. A quiet clank rang out in the otherwise quiet office as Sasuke set his plain black coffee mug on the desk. His gaze traveled from the windows to the manila folder askew on his desk. He growled before flinging it open and looking into a photographic copy of those unwavering blue eyes; this making it the eleventh time he's read through the portfolio. "Naruto Uzumaki," he read, "Age 25…"

* * *

**A/N: I decided to start a new story! Don't worry loyal followers, and potential new followers, I am still continuing my other one 'Dresses, Wigs, and Silicone'. However, this has been stuck in my head. So, I decided to pursue it. **** Yay me! So, here is the first chapter of Office boys. **** By the way, if anyone is interested in doing Cover Art for me, PM me. **** I'll give you honorable mention in my stories and use it as the public photo. :D I have some ideas for this one, but anyway… Let me know! :D**


	2. Qualifications

**Office Boys**

**Summary: **Sasuke Uchiha was hiring a new personal assistant. One who, hopefully, wouldn't confess their undying love for him after a week. Surprisingly a child bursts in in the middle of a dead-end interview. He has bright golden blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and an orange tie that was five times too big for him strung on his neck. He is quickly followed by an older look-a-like. After learning about the man, Naruto, Sasuke decides to hire him. Only, he finds it difficult to stay out of his employee's personal life. Maybe it isn't Sasuke who has to worry about Naruto falling in love with him, but the other way around?

* * *

Chapter Two

Qualifications

* * *

"Papa! What about this one?" Natsuhiko called across the cramped room as he tore a wrinkled baby blue tinted tie out from under a pile of mix-matched clothing.

A hearty laugh escaped the older blonde's mouth as he watched his son dive into the heap of clothes. "I already told you, Natsu, I'm going to wear the orange one."

A pouty pink lip jutted out as Natsuhiko scampered to his father's side. The little boy hardly reach Naruto's hip, but he still stood on his tippy-toes and outstretched his little arms in an attempt to hook the tie around his father's neck. "You wore that one too the interview! Wear this one!"

Naruto gave his little duplicate a soft smile as he rustled the boy's spiky blonde locks. "But, Mama gave me this tie. It's a lucky charm."

The pout returned. "I thought I was your lucky charm." He mumbled into the thin blue fabric as he brought the tie up to his lips. His big blue eyes shifted to the side as he released a forlorn huff.

Tanned fingers paused on the intricate knot of the bright orange tie he was wrapping around his neck. Naruto sighed with a gentle smile and kneeled so he was eye-level with his son. He cupped the boy's tiny tanned face and allowed his smile to widen as Natsuhiko buried himself in his father's hand. "You are my luckiest charm," Natsuhiko stared into Naruto's matching blue orbs, "But you will not be with me today, so Papa needs his other lucky charm."

"Why can't I just come with you!?"

Another laugh escaped passed Naruto's pink lips. "Aunt Hinata and Uncle Kiba want to spend time with you today."

Natsuhiko stuck his tongue out of his mouth and made a quiet, 'blech'. "I don't like going there anymore. All they do is kiss and cuddle. It's gross."

Naruto stifled a laugh. "Mama and Papa used to cuddle?"

"It was gross then too!"

"Hush, now. You can come to work with me another day." The older blonde stood up and began to adjust his tie in the floor length mirror.

Natsuhiko looked at their dual reflection and frowned. "Why don't I look like Mama?"

"Because you look like me." Naruto stated simply.

Little blonde brows furrowed over large eyes. "But, who looks like Mama?"

"Mama looks like Mama."

Natsuhiko placed his small hand against the reflective surface. "Sometimes, I wish I looked like Mama, that way I could see her every day."

A violent lump crawled its way up Naruto's throat making it hard for him to breathe, much less comment on his sons sad words. He felt an annoying burning sensation dance along his bright blue eyes as he watched their reflection mock the movements. He placed a gentle, yet firm grip on the top of his sons head and forced an uneven smile on his face.

Natsuhiko looked up at his father's twitching smile and felt his own frown increase. He let his fingers slid off the cool surface so he was better able to wrap his arms around Naruto's legs. "It's okay, Papa, I like seeing you every day too."

Naruto sucked back a sob that was threatening to break through his demeanor. He choked on the pocket of air and flung his head up to the ceiling so his son wouldn't see the single tear falling down his face.

* * *

Sasuke shuffled through a mountain of paperwork scattered on his large desk. Irritation saturated every blood vessel coursing through his veins as his dark eyes scanned paper after paper. He quickly flipped through a large contract he still had to read over and sign. A low growl forced its way through his lips as he studied the pile of printed works. His eyes scanned the digital clock to his right. Neon green letters reading '9:13' stared back at him. "Where is that, dobe?" Sasuke snarled aloud to himself.

* * *

Loud beeps and an ear-piercing screech of rubber against cement followed the blonde as he ran across the busy street to the company's large glass door entrance. The chilly winter air tickled his lungs in an unpleasant way as he took deep breaths while running. His wild golden hair, once somewhat neat, now danced disastrously in the gust. A couple women who watched him didn't seem to mind the view as they lustfully followed the man's movements with their hungry eyes.

Naruto was a good looking man with his broad shoulders, muscular body, long legs, and chiseled jaw. He was an even six feet tall and had the most awkwardly charming personality. It was his smile, and his eyes. The two were one it seemed, because every time the blonde let out a sincere smile or grin, it showed in his remarkable blue eyes. Those eyes made him an open book, and therefore vulnerable. However, women found this endearing and their want for the man only increased.

The blonde gave the two women a polite smile as he ran past them, but that was all he would ever give them. He promised himself that much.

His blue eyes traveled up the towering building until he gazed at the top floor; the floor he needed to be at thirteen minutes ago. A groan of frustration seeped out of him in a rising octave as he burst through the door. Everyone turned to look at him with surprised looks on their previously calm faces.

He ignored their criminalizing looks as continued his way to the elevator. He pushed the small yellow button with the arrow facing towards the ceiling, and waited. None of the six elevators seemed to be anywhere close to the first floor. Rapid taps of impatience drummed across his dark blue dress pants as he stood. His eyes traveled to the top of the elevator where a bright '21' shined back at him.

Another groan vibrated past his lips before he pushed past a small group of people and ran to the stairwell door. The large steel door creaked loudly as he pushed it open. The blonde violently began to throw himself up the steps. The higher he got the more difficult it became to breath in some form of oxygen. His midsection screamed out in defiance as he reached the twenty fifth floor, and by the time he reached the thirty third his legs felt like Jello. Naruto forced himself up the remaining seven floors until the door to the fortieth floor came into view. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as he pushed into the doorway.

The floor was quiet unlike a few days prior when he came to his interview. There must have been nearly a hundred women in professional, albeit sexy, outfits with folders pressed up against their luscious breasts that contained their resumes along with other odd and ends. Today was different. Today Naruto was actually able to admire the deep maroon carpet that stretched across the lounge area where two loveseats and a large chair sat comfortable while being hugged by different types of foliage in large gray pots. Naruto calmly walked across the flawless carpet to the door that was left slightly ajar.

He knocked steadily before sticking his head inside the door. Blue eyes widened as a packet of flying paper came whizzing at his head. On impulse he shut the door and waited for the loud thump to crash against the distorted vision on the glass. Naruto slowly opened the door and made eye contact with the fuming raven that was standing over his desk with a pair of eyes that could set the ocean on fire. "You're late, dobe!?" He spat venomously as the flame of anger continued to dance in his obsidian jewels.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head with an apologetic grin plastered on his whiskered cheeks. "Sorry, Sasuk-"

"Mr. Uchiha."

"What?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"My employees call me Mr. Uchiha."

An actual grin popped onto Naruto's face making his look sort of mischievous as his whiskered scars stretched. "Aren't you Japanese?" Sasuke's brows furrowed over angry eyes as if commanding Naruto to get to the point. "Shouldn't I call you Uchiha-san, or Uchiha-sama?"

His glare dimmed a bit and was replaced with a look of confusion. "Why would you?"

"Because that's what they do in Japan." He answered the man in a tone that made Sasuke feel like an idiot.

"How would you know that, dobe?"

His grin quickly morphed into a sad smile. "Haruhi and I decided to live there for a couple years when we got out of high school." A soft chuckle pushed passed his slightly parted lips. "She had always loved Japan and its culture. We came back when she realized she was pregnant with Natsu…"

Unfamiliar feelings of guilt passed through the stoic raven's heart. As he studied the blonde's pitiful expression he couldn't control the disgusting throb in the bottom of his stomach to go away. With a growl he attempted to drown the dull throb with anger. "I don't care what the hell you call me. I have a meeting at eleven and haven't been able to get shit done because my _personal assistant _hasn't been here doing his _job_. So, unless you want to get fired on your first day I suggest you get to work." Sasuke grabbed a large stack of papers and walked over to Naruto before dropping the heavy stack in his tanned arms.

The weight of the papers was unexpected which made the blonde fall to the left before steading himself. "What am I supposed to do?" The irritated tone the blonde let out went seemingly unnoticed by the brooding raven.

"If you were actually qualified for this job you would know." Sasuke snapped in anger.

Naruto bit his bottom lip in anger. He knew that Sasuke was an asshole from the interview, but was he really this much of an asshole. "I would appreciate it if you told me what I needed to do." He tried to keep his voice steady as he asked his boss for assistance.

Sasuke had already made his way back to his desk and was reading through various documents. "You'll figure it out."

Naruto childishly plopped to the floor and spread the papers out in front of him. As he scanned the forms he couldn't control his mind from wheeling around and making him even more confused. Words kept popping up, and Naruto had no idea what they meant, or how they even correlated with what was happening. Statistics were weeded throughout multiple different leaflets, each saying a different thing. Naruto's head spun as the numbered started to whiz around his mind.

Sasuke looked up from his papers for a brief instant and paused as he looked towards the blonde. The younger male sat silently on the floor with his legs crossed. He had multiple different contracts sprawled out across his lap and the carpet. A troubled expression was painted across his brows as he studied a single paper in front of his dancing blue eyes that were filled with so many different expressions. His spare hand ran through his golden locks over and over again as he attempted to push the falling strands of hair out of his face. He bit his bottom lip in frustration and confusion. Sasuke noticed how his sharp canine gently broke the top layer of skin. A bubble of emotion formed in his chest as he looked at the blonde. 'Pity?' Sasuke asked himself quietly. Yes, it had to be pity. He pitied this man for his lack of education, and poor social standing. Sasuke turned back to his papers. There was no way Naruto would make it in his world. He didn't have the qualifications. Without those qualifications he would crash and burn. Sasuke looked up once again. It was going to be a wreck that left the mind and soul, numb and disfigured. The raven wasn't sure the weak-willed blonde would make it out alive.

Sasuke unnoticeably jumped as fierce blue eyes crashed against his own. Those eyes were shining with determination; determined blue eyes. It was just like his resume picture. It was just like the gaze he was challenged with a few days prior. Sasuke didn't break away from that stare. He simply hardened his own.

"Oh, are we having a staring contest?" A chipper voice interrupted. Naruto spun around to face the voice while Sasuke simply looked up. Kakashi leaned comfortably on the door frame as he studied the two with a wide grin on his flawless face. The only thing throwing off his handsome features was the eye patch across his left eye. "From the looks, I think little Naruto was winning."

Sasuke gave a silent 'hn' before turning back to his paperwork.

"Ah, that's right. I came here for a reason!" Kakashi walked into the room with his arms still firmly crossed across his firm chest. "You can forget about the paperwork, Sasuke. Itachi is taking over the meeting."

A violent slam made the blonde jump in surprise. He slowly turned his blonde head toward his boss and was honestly surprised at the hateful look he threw towards the older silver haired man. "What?" He hissed in anger.

"Itachi is-"

"No, he fucking isn't!" Sasuke snapped as he flung a stack of papers across the floor in anger. "Tell the board members-"

"It's already too late Sasuke. Itachi has already informed them of the change and is now leading the meeting."

"This is bullshit." He whispered with a breath before sitting down. His shoulders shook with frustration as he attempted to calm himself. Naruto watched the display quietly.

Naruto stood up next to the taller silver haired man and watched the passive face of his employer shake with noticeable rage. "Go anyway."

Kakashi closed his one good eye and smirked while Sasuke slowly lifted his gaze to the dimwitted blonde. "I can't do that Naruto. My brother and I are the owners of this industry."

"So?"

Sasuke pounded the table as he stood. "Meaning it would-"

"It would what, Sasuke?" Naruto snapped, not caring that he had used the raven's first name despite his objection to it. "As co-presidents you should both be present for important meetings like this. I don't care what weird ass relationship you guys have seem to have. If this affects your company, you should be a part of it!"

Kakashi whistled quietly as Sasuke stared dumbfounded at his blonde employee. Those unwavering crystal blue eyes stared firmly into his surprised obsidian. He quickly wiped the shock from his pale features and cleared his throat before picking up a leather folder notepad and a silver pen. "I'll be going now."

He silently tightened the knot of his plain black tie and passed the two other males without a single form of acknowledgement. The door clicked behind him. An astonished Kakashi smirked at the younger blonde male. "You did well, kid."

"Eh?" Naruto sounded as he pointed to himself in confusion.

The silver haired man leaned against the wall closest to the door as he studied the shorter blonde. Kakashi then scanned the multiple piles of papers strewn across the ground. "How about I help you with these?"

The confused look on Naruto's face quickly morphed into one of happiness as his lips contorted into a large grin. "Yeah!"

* * *

Sasuke sat next to his enraged brother silently as he half-heartedly listened to one of the top board members ramble on about some renovation to one of the town's oldest landmarks. Honestly, the youngest Uchiha didn't care about such ordeals, but the look on his brother's face when he walked in was priceless. Similar coal black eyes snapped in his direction. He could feel the anger rolling off Itachi in waves. His brother's longer jet black hair was pulled back into a neat low-ponytail. The pitch black suit he wore was oddly complemented by the blood red button down he wore underneath it, paired with the pearl white tie. His hands were folded together with his lips barely touching the skin of his forefingers. Nothing in his outward demeanor gave away his annoyance. It was his eyes. They fired up just like Sasuke's did, and the younger Uchiha had to admit that it made him feel victorious.

An almost unnoticeable smirk graced his soft dull pink lips as he fingered the smooth surface of his silver pen. He glanced over at his brother who continued to glare at him. He didn't seem to be listening any more than Sasuke.

The younger raven was snapped out of his stupor as the man's rambling became a single concrete question. "Will Uchiha Incorporations help this landmark?"

Itachi opened his mouth to speak before Sasuke leaned forward. "We will not proceed with funding." He stated simply.

The old man stuttered a bit making his wrinkly cheeks wiggle in disbelief. "But, sir…"

Itachi glared at his younger brother and continued the statement. "Until you can bring us some sort of proof that this landmark will, in turn, bring Uchiha Incorporations some sort of profit, we will not be signing the contract. This company will not spend useless money."

Sasuke smirked at his small victory. No one else in the room of twelve men made a single noise. The younger Uchiha stood. "If that is everything, meeting adjourned." He didn't wait for the displeasure to bubble around the room. He didn't even wait for his brother. Sasuke simply walked out the door with a triumphant smile plastered on his face.

* * *

"So, does Sasuke have a strange brother complex?" Naruto asked Kakashi as they sorted and filed the paperwork around Sasuke's office.

His silver haired companion let out a hearty laugh. "'A brother complex?'"

"Yeah, he seemed really pissed when Itachi proclaimed he was going to head the meeting."

Kakashi didn't let the smile falter from his lips. "Hm, I suppose little Sasu does have a big brother complex." Naruto eyed him curiously which didn't go unnoticed by the older man. "When Sasuke's parents were alive they always favored Itachi." Naruto's brows furrowed at that statement. "Itachi was the golden child; their prodigy. Sasuke was just like Itachi. Smart, handsome, talented, but his parents did look at it like that. All they saw was a son that couldn't do better." His blue eyes mindlessly scanned a piece of paper as he listened to Kakashi speak. "Sasuke lived in his brother's shadow ever since he was born, and even after their parents' death, he still continues to live in that shadow."

"Sasuke wants to be his own person. He wants to prove that he's better than Itachi…" Naruto mumbled softly. Kakashi gave the blonde a soft smile. He reached over and gently plucked the crumbled paper from Naruto's clenched hand. Shock passed over his blue eyes. "God, I'm sorry."

"You are very emotional, Naruto. That isn't a bad thing." His dull black eye stared into Naruto's deep blue. "I have faith that you can save Sasuke."

"Save him?"

He nodded. "Yes, save him from himself."

"And I expect my employees to refrain from talking about their employers." The two jolted around to see a fuming raven glaring at them heatedly. He walked past them without another word and sat at his now organized desk. Each folder was neatly labeled with the contract name, and date. He looked through them, and sure enough they were correct. "Kakashi, it is not your job to do this dobe's work!" He hissed.

The silver haired man shrugged. "I only did it for maybe five minutes. After I showed him, he was able to do it by himself. I, on the other hand, have been doing something much more… _constructive." _He smirked happily as he tossed a paper plane at the young raven. Sasuke caught it mid-air and squashed it on the table. The older man sighed in defeat before standing up and brushing off his underside. "Ah, well, fine art has been wasted yet again by the hands of an Uchiha."

"Don't you have some woman to traipse after?" Sasuke asked as he read opened a folder and read through a business proposal.

Kakashi smirked slightly as he massaged his chin. "Yes, I think I'll head down to the bar and make an acquaintance. Toodles!" He exited the room leaving the two younger males by their selves.

Naruto silently stood up, eyeing the raven the whole time. He lightly bit his bottom lip as he tried to find something to say.

"What do you want, moron?"

An electric shiver of anger traveled along the blonde's spine. "Nothing, bastard!" He belted out before catching himself. _'Shit…'_ He cursed himself, _'I just swore at my boss.' _Naruto cringed lightly as dark pools eyed him calmly.

"You may leave." Naruto opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted. "Leave."

He clenched his teeth and turned on heel to exit the room. As he opened the door to leave he gave Sasuke one more look before walking out the door.

Sasuke smirked to his paperwork before gently setting it down and looking toward the open door. "Thank you, dobe." He quietly muttered.

* * *

Naruto stepped out of the taxi and sighed as he looked at his clock. It was only three thirty. He wouldn't usually get done until five. "Stupid bastard for cutting my hours." He grumbled to himself as he walked up the small cobblestone house to the light blue single story house. It had a cute light oak porch with white shutters and a white roof. He knocked gently on the door.

A woman with dark blue hair and pearl colored eyes opened the door. She had the softest smile on her face. Naruto couldn't help but smile sweetly back. "Oh, h-hello Naruto." The timid woman greeted happily, her soft voice could hardly be heard over her partner's screaming.

"Turn left! Turn left!"

Naruto smirked. "Hello, Hinata. I got done early today."

"Ha ha," She lightly laughed. "I see." She opened the door wider and ushered him in.

"Come on Natsu, at this rate you'll never become a speedster. You can't even drive a fake car." A brunette male lectured as he walked out of the living room into the hallway. A toothy grin spread across his face making the two upside down red triangle tattoos to rise. "Dude! You got out early."

"Yeah, my bastard of a boss told me to leave." He grumbled angrily.

"That's just like you to get fired on the first day."

"Fuck you, Kiba!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata placed a gentle hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Naruto, the kids."

At the mention of children, Natsuhiko rushed out of the living room with a grin on his cheeky face. He was quickly followed by a younger girl with dark blue hair and light brown eyes. "Natsu~!" The cute little toddler voice called after the blonde boy.

Blue eyes connected with blue eyes. "Papa!" He shouted in happiness. Naruto kneeled down and let out a happy sigh as his son ran into his outstretched arms. "I missed you." He mumbled into his father's shoulder.

"I missed you too, Natsuhiko." He gripped the boy tighter.

The little blue haired girl waddled up to the two and lightly pulled on Naruto's sleeve. "Miss too, Uncie Naru." The little girl managed to say as she gave him a small smile.

Naruto immediately wrapped an arm around the girl and pulled her close. "I missed you too, Mitsuki!"

The little girl squealed in delight. Kiba and Hinata smiled as their best friend embraced their three year old daughter.

"Eww, Papa! You'll get girl germs!" Natsuhiko cried as he attempted to push the girl away.

"Be nice, Natsu. Mitsuki is a cutie." He said nuzzling her gently with kisses.

She squealed again and pushed the blonde away. "No, No!" She cried through laughter.

Naruto stood up and let the two loose. "Alright, but it's time for us to go home Natsu." The young blonde looked up and grinned before nodding happily. "Thank you guys again."

Hinata smiled gently as Kiba grinned. "Yeah, dude, no problem. We enjoy the little guy. You bringing him tomorrow?"

The older blonde nodded. "Yeah, until I get him enrolled in daycare at least."

"It's no trouble, really." Hinata said lightly.

The two blondes were leaving when Natsuhiko felt a soft tug on the back of his shirt. He turned to see a pair of watery brown eyes. "Natsu… l-leaving?" Mitsuki stuttered sadly.

Natsuhiko looked up to his father with a slight blush. "Say goodbye, Natsu." Naruto urged lightly.

The blonde boy blushed lightly at the young girl. "I'll come tomorrow, 'Tsuki."

"No." The young girl sobbed. She gently brushed away the flowing tears. "I wan' Natsu now."

Natsuhiko pursued his lips and slid his hands in his pants pocket. Before anybody else could say anything he leaned down and gave Mitsuki a gentle kiss on her cheek.

The tears immediately stopped and the young blonde was now being studied by light brown eyes. Naruto leaned over to Kiba with his hand covering his mouth. "Fifty bucks says they get married."

Kiba grinned. "You wish, Blondie."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update guys! I went on vacation and didn't have a wireless connection to update. A pity. **** But anyway, here is the update. For any of you who don't know how my updating schedule goes, I update every Monday and Friday, unless I can't for some reason. But, I'm pretty constant. **


End file.
